Letting Go
by ItachiUchiha17
Summary: My first fanfic. Sakura hasn't seen Sasuke in almost 3yrs. Is it time to move on? To who does she move? Will Sasuke come back? Can he be ready to take Sakura as his bride? Features NaruHina and LeeTen with a few others. Some OOC!
1. So it begins

Letting Go

SasuXSaku . . . This has been Sakura's dream (and the dream of many other fans) every since she first laid eyes on Sasuke.

"He's gone, Sakura. Why don't you get over it already?"

This is the question that has been going through her mind for some time now. Why can't she just get over him? Of course she doesn't want to expect the worst to happen but still two years and there hasn't been anything from him.

"I can't just let that hussy Ino Pig win him! He's mine! I'm much better! Much, much, much better!

Yet another mantra she happens to repeat in her head. So what is the decision going to be? Will she let Sasuke go or will she continue so that she gets her feelings crushed yet again?

"Sakura!" yelled Tsunade "It's time for your training."

Sakura slouches in. Her mind is heavy with the thoughts of severing her ties with Sasuke.

"It shouldn't have to be so hard," she mutters to herself.

Thinking she was being addressed, Tsunade fires a glare at Sakura.

"What the hell did you just say? You told me that you were completely committed to becoming a medical ninja. There is no backing out now."

"Tsunade-sama, I have a problem to deal with can you help me?" Sakura sighs.

Tsunade nods. With an even heavier sigh Sakura explains her dilemma. As Sakura continues the story of the conflict she's having within herself, Tsunade can't help be feel that this might be Sakura's "Hokage decision". With that in mind Tsunade chose her words very carefully.

"Sakura, there is no one who can help you with that kind of decision. You have to know in your heart more than anything what is right for you."

"But Tsunade-sama, I can't decide, that's the thing. I need just a little bit more advice than that. Please Tsunade-sama! I'm begging you." Sakura cried. "Please just give me something that will help me choose ultimately."

"Why do you want to continue to hold on to him? Is it because of Ino or is it because you really love him?"

"I . . ."


	2. If Naruto can

So yeah the first part might have been lame or you may have liked it. I don't know but here is the second part. Please read and/or review

And one more time I don't own Naruto because 1) "I'm lame" and 2) Sasuke wouldn't exist if I did. Any way Chapter 2 starts now.

( ) my personal opinions and I'm a little spazzy right now so sorry I guess.

**Bold:** scene change

"You what?" Tsunade hissed impatiently.

"It's not that easy Tsunade-sama!" Sakura moaned. "I've never had to make a choice this hard!

"Sakura, understand something right now," Tsunade being as nice as possible "there are much harder decisions in life than choosing whether or not you're going to continue to love a boy or move on. If you really want to something about why don't you . . . "

"Oooooooooobaaaaaaaaaaaachan!"

"What the hell does he want now?" Tsunade said rubbing her temples

Naruto walked into the room with a big smile on his face. All Tsunade can think is please don't ask to go on another mission. Little did she know that's the complete the opposite of what Naruto wanted.

"Naruto I don't have any missions for you go on so please just go train or whatever you do" Tsunade said not even trying to hear what Naruto had to say.

"I'm glad you said that because I have a date to go on tonight. See you later, Obaachan." Waving goodbye, Naruto left to get ready for his date.

Tsunade and Sakura could only look at each other stupidly (Not too hard to imagine). Sakura was the first to speak.

"What just happened? Naruto always wants to go on missions! Since when would he rather go out with a girl instead of a mission? Who the hell is he going out with? I thought he liked me and he didn't even notice me!"

"Jealous much?" chuckled Tsunade "Sounds like you know what choice you need to make if you're worried about what Naruto's getting into. Oh and one last thing. I have two people I want you to work on. That's your training for today."

"So you're just gonna leave to me to my training," Sakura whined (boo hoo)

"Tsunade-sama you have work to do! Get in here or you'll get behind again!" Shizune called.

Tsunade laughed

"Duty calls. I'll leave you with you thoughts and your training."

**Hours Later . . . **

Finished with her training, Sakura walks home alone. Her mind is swirling with thoughts on Naruto (freaking awesome), Sasuke, and what her choice is going to be. On her way, she saw Hinata and Naruto walking together (Yes I did it and I don't care if you disagree. There is going to plenty of time for other Naruto pairing in other stories).

"Hi, Naruto and Hinata," Sakura said dejectedly and surprised.

Naruto just waved (over Sakura and going out with Hinata! Flipping fantastic!).

"Hi Sakura," Hinata said softly.

Sakura went on walking home. She couldn't believe what see just saw.

Sakura mutters to herself, "He is actually on a date with Hinata. What is the world coming to? He can get with somebody but I'm strung out on one guy because I'm typical and like the dark and handsome type (let's be clear Sasuke IS dark and emo but he ISN"T handsome or hot or anything of the kind) .I think it's now or never. I'm going to decide to . . ."

Like I said at the top read and/or review and the next chapter is on the way but don't know when.


	3. Even Lee is doing it

All right I'm bored and I thought you know what the hell why don't I add another piece to the story. So here it is hope you like it if you don't oh well. And before I decide to leave you alone I don't own Naruto because 1) "I'm lame" and 2) if I did well let's save that for another time.

( ) personal thoughts again I'm a little spazzy so sorry

**Bold:** scene change

(#) things that I add that might not belong or I picked up watching TV or a movie and I'll explain in the end

**At Ino's House**

"You're what?!" Ino yelled, "You're trying to trick me aren't you? Tell Ashton (1) that he can come out already and who was your accomplice?"

It had been two hours since Sakura had been "trying" to explain that she had given up on Sasuke. As you can tell by Ino's comments, it wasn't going very well.

"Why can't you get it through your pig head? If I've told you once, I've told you twice, I give up on Sasuke willingly and I'm not trying to trick you. I'm just tired of hanging on to him when there is really no reason for me too," Sakura said somewhat pissed.

Ino just stared. She couldn't believe what see was hearing. Her dream had been SasuXIno since she first laid eyes on Sasuke and then Sakura came along. They had been fighting over him for years and now it's just going to end by having Sakura give her what she wanted? There had to be some kind of catch but there was none. So with that the girls parted ways.

**Taking a walk together . . . **

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said wanting to make conversation. "Did you hear what Sakura's doing?"

"What about Sakura-chan? Is she hurt? Naruto said walking toward Hinata.

"No, she's dating Kiba-kun.

"Well that's good for her. I'm more worried about what are plans are for tonight."

Hinata had known for a long time that Naruto had liked Sakura. She couldn't believe that here and now that she was trumping the pink haired girl (my story and I feel like giving Hinata a fighting chance). Even though it had been a lie, she was now sure that Naruto-kun was hers. She only hoped that she wasn't in some kind of twilight zone (2) dream.

**Training with Tsunade . . . **

"I hope I'm making the right decision walking away from Sasuke, Tsunade-sama." Sakura said worrying about her decision.

"Of course you are if you're happier now." Tsunade said half paying attention.

That was the thing: She didn't know if she was happier now. She just had to let things play out. That would be the best idea and being the "brightest" in her former team she chose to just wait it out.

**Later that night . . . **

Sakura is again walking home alone. She really hopes that she doesn't have to do this for much longer because it's so lonely (yeah, yeah loneliness sucks but it makes you strong and I kinda just want to make her suffer). As she continued to reflect on her loneliness, she saw Lee and Tenten together.

"What are you guys doing?" Sakura asked dumbfounded.

"We're going to the movies. Lee got us tickets to the latest Princess Fuun movie (3)" Tenten said smiling.

"What about Neji?" Sakura continued.

"Sakura-chan," Lee said easily, "Please stop asking questions we are going to be late to the movie and why don't you ask Neji yourself."

"Lee you don't have to be THAT rude to her," Tenten sighed, "She's just lonely right now. Let's go before we're late."

The couple waved their goodbye and hurried off. After being left alone again, Sakura slumped on home. Did no one like her? First Naruto got over her and now Lee (YAY!). Maybe she should have continued to wait for Sasuke. At least then she could make up some pleasant (freaky!) fantasy of Sasuke counting the days until he could escape from Orochimaru's grasp and then they could rebuild the Uchiha clan together (icky!)

"No, I'm going to move on with my life! Sasuke never cared in the first place so I'm going to get over him even if it kills me!" Sakura thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Sakura died. Just kidding people. I needed the laugh. Plz R and/or R. Next part coming soon enough.

Oh and I almost forgot in case you missed it

(1) As in Ashton Kutcher from Punk'd

(2)Old show with freaky stories

(3) Movie from the first Naruto movie (that sounds weird)


	4. The replacement has arrived

I work too quickly. Anyway fourth chapter love it, hate it, or don't really know here it is. R and/or R and so you know I don't own Naruto because 1) "I'm lame" and 2) if I did Itachi would be acknowledged ten times more than Orochimaru is.

There are one or two things you might feel don't belong sorry about that

( ) personal thoughts that aren't so spazzy right now you should cheer about that.

**Bold:** scene change

**In the Hokage's Office . . . **

"How long is training going to be today, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked dodging five balls kicked at her.

"Well, at this rate not too long. Why?" Tsunade kicked another line of balls at Sakura.

"I've finally moved on. I'm going on a date with Kiba."

"Interesting. She's grown up some because of this "difficult" choice. I can only hope that she can grow from the real hard decisions that are about to thrown her way." Tsunade said under her breath.

"You say something Tsunade-sama?"

"No, Sakura."

**On their Date . . .**

"Kiba, where are we going?" Sakura asked surprised by how nicely Kiba cleaned up.

"Well why not go to dinner somewhere? I think we should go to Olive Garden. What do you think?" Kiba smiled.

Sakura nodded that Olive Garden would be fine. She couldn't believe how well this was going. Kiba wasn't acting like he usually did and he didn't have Akamaru with him either. She thought if this is what it meant to be out with Kiba, then she could get use to it. Kiba was thinking the same thing. He personal wasn't to sure about going out with Sakura because of her whole weak complex and her Sasuke complex but after only twenty minutes they both felt like going to another level would be easy. Leaving their thoughts behind, the two continued to walk together now with a destination.

"So Sakura, how's training with the Fifth Hokage going? I'm pretty sure you're learning a lot from her." Kiba said continuing their conversation.

"It's good. Sometimes I don't want to do it, but I told Tsunade-sama that I was dedicated to doing this so I won't quit."

Sakura's answer made Kiba feel all the more comfortable. He didn't know what it was but it seemed like he was falling fast for Sakura.

"Your determination is amazing. I wouldn't be surprised if you matched or even surpassed the Fifth." Kiba said somewhat shy.

Could this be happening? Sakura could tell that Kiba liked her a lot and she felt the same way. Why didn't she do this to begin with? To her it, didn't matter why she didn't want to let go before. She was just happy that she was on her way to being much happier.

**In some place far from Konoha . . .**

"Sasuke, why are you doing this? Haven't I been good to you? Please don't do this!" Orochimaru squealed.

"It's time for me to leave," Sasuke hissed (I'm must be dumb to even think this). "We both knew that this was going to happen. I can't die because you want to use me. The decision was either me or you and I chose you. I got what I wanted from you. Know it's time for you to die"

Using chidori, Sasuke killed Orochimaru. After burning the area with his fire style jutsu, he then decide that going back to the village for a while before killing Itachi (not going to happen) would be a good idea. So on Sasuke went, never to look back.

**Back to Sakura's and Kiba's date . . . **

After the dinner, Kiba walked Sakura home. The date had gone extremely well so both were hoping for another chance to take it one step further. Sakura was the first to act.

"So do you would you like to do this again sometime? I'd like to."

"I'd like that a lot. Maybe we do some star gazing or something," Kiba suggested.

"That would be nice." Sakura smiled "Well, thank you for a great night, Kiba. See you later"

"Your welcome," Kiba breathed.

Without even thinking, Kiba gave Sakura a peck on the cheek. He smiled at her one more time and told her that he'd call to find out what they would do for their next date. Sakura sat there watching Kiba leave.

"You did it," she thought to herself. "You have managed to get over Sasuke. You've out done yourself. The old you wouldn't have even managed such a feat. You're even satisfied for once. Last but not least, you now know that there are other glompable people other Sasuke.

So there it is. R and/or R and let's hope that I don't get so bored again.


	5. Sasuke uproar

So here I am again going back with my original story. The fifth chapter. Will it be the last chapter? Will you find out all the questions you have about this story? Well you'll just have to see now won't you?

Ah I almost forgot that I need to tell you that I don't own Naruto. I have two reasons for that and the first is that "I'm lame". The second is that if I did own it well the show wouldn't be called Naruto. It would be called something like Itachi (hehehe)

() my opinions as if you didn't know already

**Bold: **scene change

**In the Hokage's Office . . . **

"What do you mean you found him dead?" Tsunade hissed to an ANBU Black Op.

The ANBU repeated his status report for the third time. Dumbfounded, Tsunade looked at Shizune and then out her window.

"You're dismissed," escaped her lips and the ANBU disappeared.

Tsunade went back to her paperwork. After an hour, Tsunade was still working. She had not made a complaint about there being too much or wanting a sake (sp) break. Her mind was in another place. She hadn't cared so much that Orochimaru had been killed as much as she worried about what this meant for Sakura.

"Shizune, tell Sakura to report here immediately. Make sure you tell her that it isn't training as well"

Within seconds Shizune was gone.

"Sakura, I hope you ready for this one," Tsunade thought. "There's nothing much I can do for you if he comes back. I can only hope that you keep the promises you made to yourself and are capable of maintaining your growth."

**On a Date . . . **

With Kiba, Sakura is watching the clouds go by. It's been a month since she made her decision to give up on Sasuke. Is she happier now? Yes. With each day that passes, Sakura sees that she made the right decision and she can't believe how well things have been going since.

"Kiba . . . can I ask you a very serious question? It's about Sasuke.

"What if he comes back right? I would be upset if you went back to believing the two of you were meant to be together, but on the other hand if you would be satisfied by going back I would accept that."

Why did it seem like every time Kiba opened his mouth, he said exactly what Sakura wanted to hear (because I'm coco for cocoa puffs)? Sakura was done. Sasuke can go to hell for all she cared now. She hugged Kiba.

"I don't want to leave you, Kiba. My eyes have been opened by you and I don't want to go back to being." (How long can I stand to write this mushy crap?)

All Kiba could do was hug Sakura back. Within in his heart, he could only hope that Sakura would continue to be his because who knew what was going to happen when Sasuke got back.

**Somewhere far from Konoha . . .**

Sasuke hasn't been able to sleep for days. His dreams are flooded with the ideas of killing his older brother (HAHAHA . . . not gonna happen) and returning to his home.

"Sakura . . . Naruto . . . Kakashi . . . will you remember me? How much have you grown? Are you still missing me?" Sasuke muttered.

Those questions begin a mantra in his head. With each time he heard them, he began to gradually pick up speed. Only after a couple minutes he attained his full speed which pushed the date of his arrival.

"I hope you're ready for me Sakura. There is something I need from you"

**In Suna . . . **

The two had only been going out for a few months and they were already acting like a married couple but that was the last thing on there minds.

"Shika, why are we going to Konoha again?" Temari just wanted to find some place to lie down (That's not too suggestive! What the hell was the idiot (idiot friend of mine) complaining about).

"Gaara asked me to tell Tsunade-sama of the progress Sasuke is making toward the village. I can only hope Sasuke doesn't beat us there." Shikamaru annoyed from repeating himself for the fifth time.

"She couldn't send one of the ANBU to do it."

"They're not messenger ninja, besides most of them have been assigned to watch for him. There is no telling what he has on his mind"

"How did he manage to get in the first place, Shika?"

"If only I knew. Whatever he did it must have been something damn good and he must have some dangerous intentions if everyone is going insane about it. How troublesome"

"My sentiment exactly. We should rest for a while. I'm pretty sure we can still make it in time if we just have a tiny break, Shika" (That might make you think of something dirty but I can only hope that your mind isn't that dirty)."

"When I'm done, we can get all the rest we need before we go back. For now stop being so troublesome and concentrate on the task at hand."

"Fine"

**In the Hokage's Office . . . **

"What is it, Tsunade-sama?"

It probably wasn't the best idea in the world but it was going to help. Naruto was already gone now it was time for Sakura to go too.

"I have assignment for you in the Star Country. I need you to go there and help with their sick. They need as many medical ninja as they can get and you happen to be one of the best. I'm trusting you to do just as well as you do in training."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama" With that, Sakura was gone

"Are you doing the right thing, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked

"I guess we won't know until Sasuke makes a move"

"Do we know when that'll be?"

"No. All we know is that he's at top speed so he'll be here within another day or two at the most."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You know the drill. This is where I try and convince you that reviewing isn't that bad. It really isn't. Tell me if the story sucks. Tell me if you think that story is going quite nicely. Either way, you'll be giving me the feedback that I need because I'm about to do something drastic so clicky the little purple button. I promise it doesn't bite and you might get cookies for just clicking on it. And if that doesn't work do it because you know that you like Naruto (plz like Naruto if you're reading this).


	6. Suspicious

Well this story was kinda hard to get out because I had a lot of crap to deal with and I couldn't figure out where I really wanted go with this. For that reason, I can guarantee that this will not be the last chapter. What else? R and R. And I don't own Naruto because let me tell you that if I did, not only would I have a car but I'd be rich bitch! (If you read this, I'm not calling you a bitch. Watch more Chappelle Show.)

() my thoughts as always

**Bold: **scene change

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tired, he approached the gate to the village.

"Sasuke Uchiha," an ANBU Black Op. called "You are considered a . . ."

"I am aware of my status. Take any precaution you need to. I only wish to come home amicably."

The ANBU could not fathom why he was giving in so easily. Did he really just want to return to the Village Hidden in the Leaves peacefully? With that question in mind, one left to inform the Fifth Hokage of Sasuke's arrival. Within seconds, the Fifth was on the scene.

"If you have something up your sleeve, Sasuke, I suggest you forget it" Tsunade sternly.

"Why would I do that?" he asked

"While you might get past the ANBU, you won't get past me. So if you are planning something, you might want to abandon ship while you can.(OOC.)"

"I am more than willing to give myself over to the village. I didn't come back to start anything."

"You know what to do," Tsunade commanded the ANBU.

Within the blink of any eye the ANBU and Sasuke were gone. Tsunade then when back to her office. She was greeted with a question.

"Do you really think it can be that simple, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked

"If he's making it this easy I can't believe that he actually has something to hide. We've confirmed that Orochimaru is actually dead so what other reason could have to sabotage Konoha?"

**In Star Country . . .**

Sakura has healed the only two people who are ill, she was the only medical ninja there, and she was growing suspicious about what this "mission" was really about.

"Kiba, I think Tsunade-sama was trying to keep us from something."

"Why would she do that? What could you and I both need to stay away from?"

"I overheard that Orochimaru is dead and the Sound Village was destroyed."

"Are you thinking Sasuke?"

"That would be unfortunate. He's considered a threat to Konoha so going back wouldn't be a smart idea. There is also the fact that most of us have forgotten about him."

"What are you talking about, Sakura?"

"No one talks about him anymore for starters. You would think that its because it hurts so much but if you really think about its because its not important anymore. We failed and we have moved on. Then there is the fact that his fangirls have gotten over him. I would be at the top of the list of the fangirls that are just done."

"Then my only argument is what if he's coming back to rebuild his clan with you or another one of his fangirls?"

"Again that would be unfortunate. First, he needs to kill Itachi (Seriously if Itachi does die it'll because of Naruto) because whose to stop Itachi if decides to go another clan cleansing spree and what girl in the village is going to give him a pure breed for that?"

"I see your point but seriously do you really think he has any other reason to come back if Orochimaru is dead? There is also that you are the closest he's going to get to pure breed. I just want to know. I don't need to have to get into some rivalry with him because he wants the key to YOUR heart."

"What make you so sure its my heart he's going after, babe.

"Who else is as beautiful and talented as you, Sakura?"

Sakura sighed. She knew how much Kiba liked her and why he was giving her the third degree. Even with her understanding, she felt like she had to set the record straight.

"Kiba, we've been going out for a little more than a month now right?"

"Right"

"If we've been going out this long and each day continues to get better, then I think Sasuke is SOL if he finally decides to return the desire I once had for him (OOC!!)."

Kiba decided to leave it at that, but he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sakura had really made up her mind when it came to her and Sasuke. His only problem was the thought in the back of his mind that he was going to end up hurt somehow. For now, the thought was banished but he knew that it would continue to come back until Sakura actually faced the boy she had loved (LUSTED AFTER !!!(had to say it)) for so long.

**In a meadow far from Konoha . . .**

"Hinata, I think we're lost"

Naruto and Hinata had been searching for Tamigotchi village (I know I know you can criticize me later) for the past three days. Hinata had followed Tsunade's directions to the letter and so they were confused as to how they ended up lost.

"Naruto-kun, we should probably set up camp here. It's almost dark."

"That's probably a good idea, but I can't help, but I feel that we've been tricked some how."

"Why would the Fifth do that?"

"I have no idea. I just know that something doesn't feel right."

"We just need get some rest, Naruto-kun. Maybe we'll find this mysterious village tomorrow"

"Again your probably right, Hinata." (They are such a cute couple!)

**In The Hokage's Office . . .**

"How long have you kept him there and have you checked him thoroughly?" Tsunade was in the middle checking reports when the ANBU appeared suddenly.

"Its been five hours and he's completely clean." the ANBU answered.

Breathing a sign, the Fifth Hokage continued to check the reports.

"Unbelievable," she muttered

With another sigh, Tsunade told the ANBU that he could leave. Tsunade then told Shizune to find Shikamaru. Without a word, Shizune did as Tsunade asked.

"They are going to find out and come back eventually but, I need them to stay away until we are absolutely sure that he's clean," Tsunade said looking out the window.

"What do you want me to do about that?" Shikamaru asked

"Detain them. Sakura and Kiba first because they're the closest."

"Where are Naruto and Hinata?"

"I'll give you the instructions I gave them. You should have no problem finding them, but you won't find the village."

"If you say so," Shikamaru left without a sound.

**In Suna . . . **

"Temari, are you going with me or not?"

"You said that we would be able to rest a while."

"I told you that was assuming I didn't get called on any missions and you don't have to come."

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

"Don't come if you are going to be troublesome the whole time."

"Whatever."

Shikamaru couldn't believe that he was doing this. Of all the people she could have called, she had to call him. Even though he didn't want to go, he knew better than to try Tsunade's patience. He then realized how this could work out perfectly.

"Temari, I need you to go to the Fifth's office and get the instructions to the Tamigotchi village. I'll explain what's going to happen when you get back."

"If you say so Shika." Taking her sweet time, Temari went out the door.

**In A Dark Room . . . **

Sasuke had been interrogated for the past 8 hours and counting. He knew that he was going to have to go through something like this, but he had no idea that was going to take so long if he was just willingly giving in. On the other hand, he couldn't blame these people for taking all these precautions. He had been with Orochimaru for the past three years so it was only logical.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are free to leave."

"Huh!" Sasuke was dumbfounded.

"You are free to leave. We have checked and rechecked you. The Fifth believes you are clean and so we are releasing you now."

It was finally over. He could go home, eat, sleep, relax, or whatever else he could think of. Even though he wanted to do those things so badly his mind was primarily fixated on the pink-haired girl.

"I'm coming for you, Sakura. I can only hope that you are still in love with me."

Yes, that's the end of the chapter. I personally thought is was kinda lame. I didn't do what I thought I was going to, but that's what another chapter is for right? Anyway its like I said at the beginning R&R. Your opinion helps if its constructive.


	7. Desire and Fear

Here's the story. I don't think this will be the last chapter, but I do think that the last chapter isn't that far away. It's definitely going to take me a while to get out the last chapters so bear with me.

Before I decide to actually tell the story let me say that I don't own Naruto because I lack the genius that the real owner, Masashi Kishimoto, has.

() my thoughts . . .

**Bold:** scene change

**In a meadow somewhere . . .**

"Naruto and Hinata! Where are you guys?"

Temari had been sent to go after Naruto and Hinata and she wasn't too happy about. There were plenty of other things she would have liked to do instead. The main thing she wanted to do was spend time with Shikamaru. Knowing that there was nothing she could do now, she sighed and continued to look for Naruto and Hinata.

"If I don't find these two soon, I'm going to go home. I'm so tired of this"

Suddenly, Temari heard a giggle.

"Hinata? Naruto? If you are there, come out now."

More giggling. Temari was starting to get a little unsettled. Who was giggling? What were they giggling about? Are they planning to attack? These questions were a mantra in Temari's head.

"If you are planning to attack, do it now!" Temari got her fan ready

Hinata came out of nowhere

"What the hell is going on here? Where's Naruto?" Temari fumed

"He'll be here soon" Hinata continued to giggle

"Do I even want to know what the two of you were doing?"

"Hinata, where did you go? Come out come out wherever you are sweetheart?" (It's so icky! but awesome at the same time!)

"Did he just call you sweetheart?"

Naruto came out of his hiding place with a big smile on face.

"Hinata, come here, baby."

"Naruto-kun, Temari is here."

"Oh . . . Hi . . . Um . . . What are you doing here?" Naruto blushed

This was just unbelievable. Here these two were doing exactly what Temari wanted to do with Shikamaru but no. What did she have to do? She had to keep these two away from Konoha. Temari was steaming.

"You two are supposed to be finding Tamigotchi village, but instead you are dicking around (hehehe) like a couple of idiots!"

"Sorry, Temari. We've been searching for the place for the last couple of weeks at least and we're tired."

"A little fun never hurt anyone." Hinata chimed

"If I can't have fun with Shikamaru then the two of you can't have fun with each other!"

"I guess we should pack up our stuff then. Would you like to help me, Hinata?"

"Why, I would love . . ." Hinata began.

"No, Hinata you stay here. Naruto, go get your equipment and let's be on our way."

Naruto and Hinata did as Temari said but they didn't like it. She had no right to get in the way of their fun they thought. There was nothing they could really do about it though. Getting in a fight with Temari wasn't a smart idea even if they outnumbered her.

**In Konoha . . . **

It's been a week and Sasuke hasn't seen Sakura once. He was beginning to think that someone was purposely keeping her away from here. With that suspicion, he went to ask the Fifth Hokage if Sakura was on a mission. On his way, he sees Neji training alone.

"Hyuuga, do you know if Sakura is on a mission?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm not in the mood for your bull. Just tell me yes or no"

"Pfff, as if I know. What Sakura does isn't of any of my concern"

"I already told you that I didn't have time for your crap, Hyuuga."

"Listen, Uchiha. I don't owe you anything. So if you don't like my attitude, leave me the hell alone. I have more important things to do than to deal with you."

With that, Sasuke came at Neji. Not really caring for a fight, Neji sidestepped the blow and walked off.

"You are way too anxious. You'll never be able to beat me like that." Neji called

"You get back here you, bitch!" Sasuke yelled

"I have no doubt in my mind that you have great power after your "trip." It would be amazing to experience it, but you aren't the only one who's gotten stronger. So I suggest you hold off on bringing me into a fight unless you absolutely have to."

"Who are you? Lee?"

"You should probably cool off, Uchiha. You have a reputation to uphold."

All Sasuke you could do was hiss. Neji was right though. He probably should hold off on trying to get in a fight because if he lost he would know that his time with Orochimaru was in vain. Sighing in anger, Sasuke went back to his original mission.

**In Star County . . . **

Shikamaru sat in a patch of sun watching the clouds. All of a sudden, Sakura, Kiba, and Akamaru came upon him.

"Shikamaru, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked

"Envying the clouds."

Kiba and Sakura knew for sure that it was actually Shikamaru, but something was wrong. It was strange that Shikamaru would be sent to come after them when there were more important things to take care. With that thought in mind, the couple decided to get some information from this lazy genius.

"Shikamaru, why are you here? We were just planning to head back to Konoha. Everything is under control here," Sakura smiled.

"That's right. We've been here for a while and we're beginning to miss home. Speaking of home, is there anything special going," Kiba asked.

'Well, it's obvious they're catching on, but I have a mission to accomplish' Shikamaru sighed.

"There is nothing special going on. The missions aren't flowing in like they used to be and so I'm just taking a little break."

"So you just happened to end up in Star Country by accident? By the way, where is Temari? Isn't she like your shadow these days?" Sakura said growing more suspicious by the second.

"Come on, Shikamaru. We know something is up so why don't you just spill it?" Kiba said anxiously.

Kiba and Sakura shared the same thought at that moment, 'We don't mind getting it out of you by force'

As if reading they're minds, Shikamaru told them they could return to the village if they wished and there was a surprise waiting for them. With that, Shikamaru dusted off and moseyed away. Kiba felt dizzy all of sudden. The thought that Sasuke had returned for Sakura overwhelmed him.

"Kiba, what's wrong. You look terrible! Baby, what's wrong." Sakura panicked. (There goes that ickiness again)

"I'm fine. Let's just go home."

The way Kiba looked scared Sakura. It was almost like watching Sasuke break the arm of that Sound Village ninja in the Forest of Death. This was somewhat scarier though because unlike the Forest of Death, Sakura knew what was going on, but she didn't know how to fix it. While it might have been a good idea to let the situation go, Sakura needed the true reassurance that Kiba was going to be fine. Before she could act, Kiba put up his hand.

"I have a bad feeling about returning home because I fear what we might find. You have told me how you feel about it, but in the back of my mind I can't find any peace over the matter. So we have two options. We can either go back and confront my fear or we can avoid it and stay here for a week or two. I have a pretty good idea what you're going to choose, but I want to hear you say." (That sounds a little too intelligent for Kiba, but this is my story so it works)

"We need to go back," Sakura sighed.

Kiba hugged Sakura

'I love you, Sakura and I have no intention of letting you go so easily. I can only pray that you know that so that you don't end up hurt at all.'


	8. The begining of the end

Boredom is a said state of affairs. It will make do you homework that isn't supposed to be done for another month. It'll make you play Barbies with you sister. Most terrible of them all is it will make you write another chapter to stories you put on here. With that, I'll tell you that you need to stay away from boredom. Its just like teen drinking, it's very bad.

Disclaimer: Looking around and I notice that I'm not rich. Then it all becomes clear to me. I don't own Naruto.

"" talking

'' character thoughts

**Bold: **scene change

() My thoughts

**Outside the Hokage's Office**

Sasuke had plans to just go in the office and get the information he wanted. This wasn't going to work. Many missions had come in today and the place was extremely busy. He then decided to wait out the rush. After three hours he was still waiting.

'This is getting out of hand. All I want is to know where Sakura is. Is that too much to ask for?'

"Next!" Tsunade called.

Sasuke looked around only to find that he was the only one left. He ran in the room eagerly.

"Sasuke Uchiha, what is it that you need from me?"

"Hokage-sama please tell me where Sakura is. I wish to see her."

Tsunade was surprised at how polite the boy was.

"Unfortunately, I can not tell you her exact location. I do know however that she should be return in the next two weeks"

"I don't think that I can wait that long" the Uchiha muttered

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Hokage-sama. I will be leaving now."

Somewhat dejected, Sasuke left the Hokage's office. He had waited for so long to be able to tell Sakura how he felt and he didn't want to wait a minute longer. (Poor Sasuke TT muhahahahahah) However, he was aware that going against the Hokage would make him seem like he was still out to somehow hurt Konoha. So he sighed and went back to his old apartment.

**In Star Country . . .**

Kiba and Sakura were sharing a meal. Sakura tried hard not to persuade Kiba to go back to Konoha. She missed her home, but more than anything she wanted to prove herself to Kiba. When she decided to speak of the matter, Kiba finished eating and started packing their things.

"Kiba, what are you doing? I thought we were staying for a while longer."

"I really can't take this anymore, Sakura. I have to go back. I need to face my fear. If my fear is a reality then I'll have to get over that, but I can't try and run from it. It's just going to chase me."

"That's true," Sakura sighed. "But I understand your fear."

"You do?"

"Yes, Kiba. I do. I've been trying to pretend that the idea is ridiculous. My pretending isn't working."

"So we can go through this together?"

"Please? Believe it or not I'm more afraid of it than you are. For years I had believed that Sasuke was the one for me and then I stopped. I'm sure he's going to touch on the scars I still have from loving him so I need your help."

Kiba took Sakura's hand into his. He smiled.

"I will do whatever you need me to." (Aw! I'm touched)

The couple then finished packing. Walking hand in hand, Sakura and Kiba were ready for what lie ahead.

**Back in Konoha . . .**

Still moping, Sasuke ran into Tenten and Lee. Sasuke could not believe what he was seeing.

"How the hell did the two of you end up together? I thought you liked Neji, Tenten.

Tenten was annoyed by the question. She had been dating Lee for at least two months. Why were they still being asked that question? Before she could start ranting, Lee answered.

"It's a long story. I'll have to tell you sometime, but ultimately it's because we're happier this way."

At that moment, Sasuke felt a lump in his throat. He coughed.

"Are you all right?" Lee asked.

"Who is Sakura seeing? Sasuke managed.

"Kiba," Lee winced a bit.

Sasuke's world shrunk on him.

'She didn't wait for me? I know I was cruel and unfeeling to her but she couldn't wait a little longer?'

"Who is Ino dating,"

"Kankurou, actually," Tenten said.

Sasuke sank to his knees and curled up into a ball.

"Are you alright?" The couple asked.

He just sat there muttering why over and over again. Sasuke's biggest fangirls had been lost to him. He was crushed. Afraid of what he might to do next, Tenten and Lee left Sasuke alone.

'I'm all alone again! I waited too long! Why, Sasuke, why? Wait! I can make her love me again! Kiba shouldn't be that hard to beat! I will have my Sakura!'

With that thought, Sasuke got off the ground and went to his home to devise a plan as to how he was going to have Sakura as his lawful wedded wife.

**Still searching for Tamigotchi Village . . .**

Naruto and Hinata were resting for the third time in a row.

"If you two don't come on, we'll never find the village".

"You don't get it do you, Temari?" Naruto breathed heavily.

"What don't I get?"

"Sasuke, is back in the village and that's the only reason they want us to stay out here," Hinata hissed.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"We're on a flipping wild goose chase! Why don't you go find Shikamaru and leave us alone! We weren't planning on going to the village anytime soon anyway," Naruto yelled.

"How do you know that?"

"We figured it out a couple of days ago."

"It helped that you had been mumbling about it for the past few days too," Hinata sighed.

"You promise that you won't go back to the village for a while? Cause the last thing I need is to get in trouble with Shikamaru."

"We promise!"

Temari had no choice but to be convinced that they were telling the truth and she couldn't pretend for one second that she wasn't happy to be leaving them.

"Well if that is the case, I'll see you clowns later!"

Temari couldn't run away from the couple fast enough.

R&R so that I can hurry and finish this story.


	9. A New Plan

Disclaimer: If you are reading this, all you need to know is that Itachi owns me.

"" talking

'' character thoughts

() my personal thoughts

**Bold:** scene changes

**Back in the meadow . . .**

Naruto and Hinata are lying beside each other looking at the clouds.

"Hinata, why didn't we go out sooner?"

"Because I was too afraid to tell you how I felt and you liked Sakura so much."

"You know something, Hinata, I only liked her because I was jealous of Sasuke." (Do not act like that's not even possible. Check the facts.)

"What?"

"It's the truth. When I really look at things, I knew Sakura didn't want anything to do with me (I only wish she would have hidden her feelings like Hinata). That would have been fine if she didn't like Sasuke instead."

"I don't understand what reason you had or have to be jealous of him. You are just as good if not better."

"This is why I am with you now, Hinata."

"Why is that?"

"Because if no one else is paying attention to me, I know that you are and I appreciate you for that."(Am I a romantic or what?)

"You're welcome."

Hinata breathed a sigh.

"Naruto"

"Yeah"

"Do you really think that Kiba and Sakura are going to make it with Sasuke around?"

"I have no clue. She seems pretty dedicated to Kiba, but she liked Sasuke for how long? And then you know that he needs to rebuild his clan. Sakura would be a logical choice because of her talent with genjutsu and her intelligence."

"You're right about that."

"I hope that she stays with Kiba honestly."

"Because of the Sasuke jealousy"

"No because Kiba is going to crushed if they break up."

"He's into her like that?"

"I caught him carving SH + KI 4Eva in a tree before they left for their 'mission'."

"Wow."

"I think we shouldn't talk about this anymore. I think we should go swimming again instead. What do you think?"

"I'm up for that."

That couple ran to the nearby lake and forgot about Sakura's boy problems.

**Less than a mile from Konoha . . .**

Kiba and Sakura were sitting together eating lunch. Their journey had created an even greater bond between the two. With each minute that passed, Sakura could feel that there was no way in hell that Sasuke could get in between her and Kiba.

"Kiba, what should we do first when we get back?"

"I think we should just wander around for a while."

"You still want to spend time with me?"

"Of course I do. If you haven't realized it yet, I adore you."

Sakura smiled.

"I love you, Kiba."

"I love you, Sakura."

With that profession of love, the two kissed and every problem that they felt they had disappeared.

**In Konoha . . .**

"So you want me to separate the two of them long enough for you to move in for the kill?" Neji asked suspiciously.

"Since Naruto isn't here you're the only person who can cause Kiba enough of a distraction," Sasuke hissed.

"How in the hell am I suppose to distract him? I don't have anything against Hinata anymore, we've already fought as opponents and together, and there is nothing that he loves more than Sakura right now."

"Not even Akamaru?"

"Alright, Sasuke let me tell you straight up what the deal is. You're behind the times and unless you catch up your plan isn't going to work. Everyone is use to Kiba and Sakura, Ino and Kankurou, Naruto and Hinata, Temari and Shikamaru, and last but certainly not least Lee and Tenten. You just might have to find another girl."

"That's it! I'll use the jealousy tactic. That is bound to work!"

Neji sighed and started to walk off.

"Hey Neji, if your not with Tenten who are you with."

"There is a girl with my same bloodline trait who is not part of my family. I found her when I was traveling to the Sand Village."

"So you have someone and is that why you aren't with Tenten?"

"Believe it or not, I cheated on Tenten with the girl. I couldn't help it."

"What's here name?"

"Megumi"

"I can't believe that almost everyone has someone."

"Believe it (I didn't mean to do that I can't stand the American catchphrase) and get use to it." Neji said softly

"Are you sorry that you traded Tenten for this new girl?"

"Sasuke, do you even really care about Sakura?"

"What do you mean?'

"I mean you didn't pay any attention to her before you came back so I'm asking you why are you going out of your way now?"

"I know that I was cruel, but there are some things you just can't ignore forever. I tried to focus solely on my brother and killing him but that didn't get me anywhere. I realized not to long after I left with Orochimaru that I was doing the wrong thing. I want to right my wrong. Is that too much to ask?"

Neji laughed.

"What the hell are you laughing about?"

"I want to right my wrong?" Neji said wiping away his tears of laughter

"So your eyes can see through bullshit now?"

"Sasuke if you are serious about this then tell me the real reason you just _have_ to have Sakura?"

"Sakura is the logical choice when it comes to rebuilding my clan obviously, but then there is the fact that none of the other fan girls had the true concern that she had. She's genuine so that's why I need her."

"You know, Sasuke you are dumber than I thought. You had this whole time to see that she cared for you more than anyone else and you choose now to let her know that you admire her while she's in a relationship with some else?"

"At least I did better than Naruto."

"Not by a long shot, Uchiha.

"Ok. So if you're such a genius, why don't you tell what I should do?"

"I already told you. Find someone else and get used to Sakura begin lost to you or better yet get rid of your brother first. Getting rid of your brother would be the smart idea because you know that he will find out that you're trying to rebuild your clan. With that knowledge, he'll destroy what you've started rebuilding."

"Goodbye, Neji."

"Where are you going?"

"To find my brother so that I can rid the world of him. You're right. He would try and destroy my progress. So I'm going to deal with that and then there will only be one thing that will stand in the way of me and Sakura being together and I can deal with that in my sleep."

"If you are sure that it's going to be such a cinch, more power to you," Neji chuckled.

"You can laugh all you want, Hyuuga, but I'll show you."

Sasuke didn't wait for Neji to give another smart remark. He went to Tsunade's office told her what he was doing and was gone.

In those minutes Neji again laughed with a siring thought.

'Sasuke has no idea that he isn't the only person who has been getting stronger and that simple plans aren't going to make Sakura take him back. If that was the case, Sakura would have never stayed with Kiba. Poor dumb Sasuke.'


	10. Sasuke's New Girl?

Disclaimer: Itachi owns me.

"" talking

'' character thoughts

() my personal thoughts (if I have any)

**Bold: **scene change

**Pretty much lost . . . **

Sasuke is looking for his brother's hideout. It's been at least three days and he hasn't found anything. It would seem like his brother had disappeared off the face of the earth, but Sasuke knew otherwise.

'I know that he didn't let himself get killed. He obviously wanted me to kill him for killing our clan or he would have killed me so now the question is: where is that bastard?'

"He's closer than you think." A voice answered

Immediately on guard, Sasuke turned to face the voice. It was a girl.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Would you care if I hadn't given you a hint as to where your brother is?"

"Probably not"

"Why does matter now that I've given you a hint then?"

"It matters because I don't know if you are leading me into a trap."

"I guess they were right about you."

"What do you mean?"

"You are very blind to the world around you, Sasuke Uchiha."

"I'll give you until the count of ten and if you don't tell me what I . . ."

"My name is Yuri."

"And?"

"I have a bloodline trait that lets me read minds."

"Interesting, but I still don't trust you."

"Your brother came here looking for one of the tailed demons."

"Did he find what he was looking for?"

"No."

"How far do you think he is?"

"He can't be more than half a day away from here."

"Right."

Sasuke turned to leave when the girl came at him. Expecting this, he dodged her, and pinned her down with his foot.

"Now why did you do that? Did Itachi tell you to? I would hope not."

"Why do you care?"

"Because if Itachi did give you some kind of instructions, I have to kill you too."

"Kill me then," Yuri hissed

Sasuke shook his head and began to laugh.

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

"So willing to die, huh?"

"Yes, so just kill me damn it!"

Sasuke had become a bit more callous, but he wasn't about to kill this girl. He decided to tie her up to a tree and rest for a while. Yuri kicked and screamed obscenities at him. He continued to laugh at her.

'You know Yuri, you might be a little crazy, but I don't really care. There's something about you I can't bring myself to ignore.'

**In Konoha . . . **

Kiba and Sakura were making out in a secluded area. Suddenly, Sakura felt a little lighter. She stopped kissing her boyfriend.

"Is there something wrong, Sakura," Kiba asked sweetly

"I have this weird feeling right now."

"What does it feel like?"

"Like a weight has been lift from my shoulders and my heart."

"Do you like that feeling, because I know another something that could make you feel that way."

"Kiba, don't be nasty. Anyway, I guess you can say I like it. I just want to know why I'm feeling this way now."

"Hmmm, I don't know what it could possibly be. Have you been feeling a lot of stress lately for some reason?"

Sakura thought about it. She couldn't think of anything that had been given her stress lately. She had spent so much time with Kiba that she didn't have time to stress out and she told Kiba so.

"Maybe it's just being here with me now," Kiba offered.

"That seems plausible. I think that just might be it, but I don't wanna talk about that anymore. I would like to know where we left off."

A playful smile came across Sakura's lips.

"I think," Kiba said running his fingers through Sakura's hair "That we were right here."

Kiba kissed Sakura and the making out began again.

**Watching the clouds go by . . . **

Naruto whistled the song he and Hinata had had their first dance to.

"You still remember that song?" Hinata asked surprised.

"Of course I do, baby. I can't forget something like that because it was so magical."

Hinata shook her head at her boyfriend's answer. Just then, a cool breeze blew across the meadow. Hinata closed her eyes only to open them and find her boyfriend within inches of her face.

"Hinata, do you ever feel just . . . content with the world around you?"

Hinata closed her eyes again, sighing heavily. To be honest, Hinata felt everyday was a day to be content because she was with Naruto, but she didn't say that. She just answered yes with a smile.

"You know I feel like that right now. I can't explain it but I just have this feeling that nothing can possibly go wrong right now."

"Well, sometimes you get feelings like that because something has changed. What do you think?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you're right but I'm not worried about that. I think we should talk about how much longer you want to stay.

"I'm ready to go back when you are. If we're really needed Hokage-sama would send for us. Won't she?"

"Yeah, but I think we should leave tomorrow so that we don't get in trouble."

"Since we're leaving tomorrow can we get one more swim in?"

"Of course! Here, I got one better for you. I'll race you."

The couple jumped up and ran to the nearby lake forgetting everything else.

**Still somewhat lost . . .**

Sasuke was cooking a rabbit and watching over this Yuri girl. There was something about this girl that made Sasuke . . . dare I say . . .excited. He tried hard to deny what he was feeling but he couldn't.

"Why are you looking at me, Sasuke Uchiha?" Yuri asked hoarsely.

"Read my mind, Yuri." Sasuke chuckled

"I can't stand you, you know that?" the girl hissed.

Sasuke disregarded her comments and went back to his rabbit with a few thoughts.

'Yes, this is the girl I want. She's a little rough around the edges but who wants someone so clean cut? I don't know what the hell I was thinking. I need a dirty girl and besides this girl isn't as flat as damn board. Oh yes. I can have fun with her.'


	11. The End

A/N: This is definitely the last chapter because this story needs to end and bad. I also had writer's block for I Can Fix That. so now you officially have the reason why this needs to be done.

**Six months later . . . **

Sasuke still had not found his brother but was still dragging his hostage Yuri around. He looked where he was and decided that this was as good a place of any to take a break. This is when Yuri began to complain again.

"We're stopping again. For crying out loud Sasuke! It's no flipping wonder you have found Itachi. It seems like we st . . ."

Sasuke put a finger up to her lips.

"Do you know that I'm not really looking for him anymore? I'm actually taking us back to Konoha."

Yuri looked at the boy wide eyed and Sasuke took his finger away from her lips to let her speak..

"How long have we been headed back to Konoha and why would you do that?"

"We've been heading back for a week and we're a day away. Why would I stop looking for my brother? That is a good question, and the answer is simple. I'm tired of searching really. I'm about to turn 17 and I've spent the last 9 years of my life trying to work to become strong enough beat him only to have my best friend out match me, betray my village and end straight back where the fuck I started. If that isn't a reason to just drop it I don't know what is."

Yuri smirked after the speech the Uchiha has made.

"Well, I guess I can't fault you for your feelings, but I would like to know what you plan on doing with me."

It was at this moment that Sasuke chose to make his move on the girl. Slightly lifting her chin, Sasuke kissed Yuri's lips. Initially, the girl tried pulling away but so found that she enjoyed the feel of the Uchiha's lips on her.

"Killing Itachi wasn't my only dream as I grew up. I also wanted to rebuild my clan, so would you help out in fulfilling my dream or did I just was my time with that kiss?" Sasuke breathed breaking the kiss.

"I'll do it," Yuri whispered.

With that Sasuke smiled picked up the girl and again began to move back to Konoha.

**Strolling through the village . . . **

Sakura and Kiba are on their way to Hinata's and Naruto's engagement party. Sakura couldn't be more thrilled and shocked that Naruto had actually found someone that was absolutely perfect for him.

"You know I never would have thought that Hinata would have admitted how she felt to Naruto, but I guess she's changed a lot," Sakura said cheerfully.

"Yeah, you're right. Part is glad that they're together but another part of me wonders how long it will last," Kiba sighed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"As we all know, Hinata's father hasn't been the easiest person to deal with so I kinda wonder how long he'll let this go before he comes in and tries to crush it."

Sakura took the facts under consideration and realized that it was kinda how many people felt about her and Kiba.

"You know, Kiba, people said the say thing about us with the whole Sasuke thing, but we made it thought it so I think that Naruto and Hinata and make it through the same thing. Besides they've made it this far so who's to say that won't keep going."

"You're right," Kiba nodded. "But, sometime I just worry about her."

"You probably shouldn't worry anymore. I'm sure that with Naruto she'll be just fine.

Kiba nodded again at his girlfriend's words of wisdom.

**Basking in pre-marital bliss**

Naruto and Hinata were sitting on the couch enjoying the conversation of all the guests that had arrived.

"So Naruto, what do you plan to do after you get married?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well," the blonde began looking at Hinata. "I was kind of hoping that I could start a family with my Hina-chan, and then I can continue to work on becoming Hokage. That is if that's what Hina-chan wants too."

Hinata could only blush and stifle a giggle at Naruto's comments.

"Wow," Jiraiya chuckled. "I never thought that you would grow up so fast Naruto. It makes me feel a bit old."

Naruto chuckled at the comment.

"You know you'll always be Ero-sennin to me though."

Jiraiya smiled at his student who had once been so obnoxious and loud but had known really become a man.

"A toast," he said lifting his glass. "To you and Hinata. I hope that you marriage is as successful as you have been in whatever you have put your mind to."

The couple tapped their glasses to the Sannin's.

"To us and a successful marriage," they cheered gleefully.


End file.
